Zombie Survival Story Book 2
by ZombieObliteration
Summary: After the first war between the zombies, Phuoc and his friends travel with a couple hundred thousand to Africa to investigate the damage done by the 2012 Disease. As they travel, they learn that their firearms are more than it looks
1. Prologue

December 21, 2012: The _2012 Disease_ breaks out all over the US. A couple friends and I team up to fight this virus/disease and try to save humanity. I am Phuoc, and these people are in my team: Kent, Dalton, Patrick, Skye, Jack, Nyquo, Aaron, and Chris. All the survivors were evacuated, and we were the last ones at the area to fight and hold the zombies back. We were in Washington State when this took place. The WSPD, SWAT and us, all fighting till the last man is gone. We were told by an officer to run for it and try to save all of humanity after they fell. Throughout our travels, we managed to find some new survivors who were willing to join us to fight the zombies. I found these people along the way: Reese, Alan, Aden, Grace, Dakota, and John.

April 27, 2013: We grouped up with survivors and the ODST led by my friend, Jackson. After fighting a huge zombie war, this fight is just the beginning. In our previous fight with the zombies in the war, we were outnumbered. Though outnumbered, we put up a good fight. Even though every single one of our units was lost in this great battle besides me and my friends, we managed to stay alive until help came. Our ammunition was super low and I thought that we wouldn't make it out alive in time. We threw all of our grenades, activated hidden bombs in the battlefield, and the number of zombies didn't drop down a bit. In fact, they just kept growing. While we made our last stand, Aaron got bit, and committed suicide with his side arm, saving us from becoming zombies. We were almost devoured for a meal. Special thanks to a survivor who had found a hidden army stored somewhere near the battlefield, he saved our asses from being devoured, and together we fought to the end of the battle. It took us 5 months to finish this battle, but we managed to finish it. Those who died in the war were buried, and given a proper ceremony to honor the dead soldiers of the war. Aaron, one of my allies, also died. We began to train in Montana for our upcoming battles against the zombies. We were ready for the journey ahead of us 5 years later, and managed to recruit approximately 500,000 people to fight with us. Our next destination is Africa, where many species and Africans may be infected. Before we left, Aaron came back to life, and he joined us on our journey to Africa. Turns out he was revived by the machine, or so we thought because that was the only way for someone to be revived. By who he was revived, we don't know but we are glad to have him back on the team. Our 2nd journey begins here.


	2. Evac ASAP

"How long until we arrive in Africa?" Jounard asked me, looking at the ocean water curiously. "Well, I really don't know because I never studied geography well enough to know. In fact, I didn't study geography at all!" I said. A burst of laughter occurred on the ship. Suddenly, the ship hit something hard. "We have arrived in Africa. Our current location: Morocco." The ship captain said.

"Well then, it's time to get off of the ship, guys." I told my team. "I think we ought to be careful upon leaving the ship," Jackson warned. "We don't know what's down there waiting for us." Jounard nodded in agreement. "For all we know, there could be the welcoming committee just ready to feed us to themselves."

"I think I'll go first so that I can ensure the safety of the team," I volunteered. "No, I'll go first," Dakota volunteered, and rushed toward the ladder that was already dropped down. "Be careful, Dakota." I told him. Dakota nodded, and descended down the ladder. "I'll go next," Reese said. "Ok, Reese." I confirmed. "Skye, you're next. Grace is next, followed by Kat. I'll go next, and then the rest of you will come down 1 by 1." Skye descended down the ladder, followed By Grace, and then Kat.

I descended next. When I hit the ground, I readied my firearm, and walked forward. Reese, Dakota, Skye, Grace and Kat were behind me with their weapons in hand and ready to shoot at whatever was going to attack. By the time I was 50 feet from the ship, the rest of the team was down on the ground level and behind me. "Look at that, no welcoming committee. How unwanted of us." Jounard said sarcastically. "Well, what did you expect?" Kent said. "A feast that was prepared for us or a bunch of people out here ready to lead us into their village?" We all laughed. "I think I was expecting a bunch of mindless zombies ready to serve us to them as a meal." Jounard replied.

Suddenly, I felt a huge wind on the back of my neck. I turned around immediately to see a black figure standing in front of me, staring at me as I stared back at it. It lunged at me, and sent me flying backwards. Upon the flight of 25 feet backwards, I hit a couple people in my path: Kat, Dakota, Kent, and Dalton. The figure ran at me again and this time it stayed on me, 2 paws on my chest. I thought it was the end of me until I heard the sound of gunfire. I looked at the figure that had jumped me, and noticed that it was a cheetah. I stood up from the cheetah, and backed away from the dead corpse. "Thanks, Reese." I told him. He nodded. "Looks like humans aren't the only ones that are infected with the virus." I said.

"Yeah, well how do you feel about the dust storm up there?" Dakota pointed ahead of us. I looked ahead, and saw a huge pile of dust flying towards us. I tried to clear up the image ahead of me, and noticed 4-legged animals rushing at us. "GET INTO BATTLE FORMATION!" I yelled. We all got into battle formation, but before we could even act upon this event, the soldiers on the ship came out and lined up in front of us. They readied their rifles, and a commanding officer yelled "open fire!" Gunfire filled the air, and all I could hear was the sound of rifles being shot. I looked ahead with my binoculars, and saw that these infected animals were not falling at all.

5 minutes passed by and they were already engaging us in close combat. I saw human blood being spilled, and I saw a mutated crocodile tearing at multiple soldiers. I shot that beast with everything I had, and nothing seemed to take it down. Patrick came from behind it, and shoved his Spas-12 barrel into its mouth and pulled the trigger. The mutated crocodile head was gone; all that was left was a headless corpse. I saw John spray his MA37 assault rifle at the infected animals, each clip he wasted took down one infected. By the time the battle was over, there wasn't that many soldiers left in the group. From the 500,000 that were trained, only about half of them were left due to the unexpected attack of the infected animals.

"We have no other option but to send them back onto the ship and back to the US." Thomas told me. "Ship captain, do you read me?" I said through my mic, trying to contact the captain of the ship we arrived on. "This is the ship captain, awaiting your command," he replied. "I need you to bring every soldier back to the US. We can't afford to lose them all." I told the ship captain. "Alright, team! Here's the plan! We escort every soldier back to the ship, and then we stay here to investigate on our own. From there, we'll find out what to do afterwards." I told the zombie survival team. "Yes sir!" the team yelled in unison, and away to work they went.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Kat had told the soldiers that were falling behind. Skye was back there with her. "So . . . are you the one that Phuoc talks about?" Skye asked her. "I guess you can say that. We talk to each other a lot on Xbox live. We've known each other on Xbox live for probably 3 or 4 years now." Kat explained. "You know . . . I kind of find him to be a really great guy." Skye started. "He's got the skills to be a leader, and he's got the courage and strength to fight like an average Spartan. I'd say he's a great guy for you." Kat was stunned by that. "No . . ." she started. "I don't like him like that and he knows that. He asked me out once and I explained it to him and he didn't take it seriously. So he just put it aside and we went on with being friends." Skye put her hands to her face. "Whaaaat? No freaking way! Did he really?" Kat nodded. "Well, I feel sad for him. He's been trying to get a girl since middle school, or that's what he told me." Kat stared in front of her to the sea. "Well, I understand what he's going through. You should go out with him. You seem to know more about him than I do. And I think he likes you more than I." Kat explained. Skye stared into the sky as she walked. "I guess you're right, but I'll have to think about it." Skye answered. "Let's finish the job and get back to him before something unexpected happens again. Kat nodded in agreement.

I sat at a tree, watching as the ship started its engines. I saw soldiers getting onto the ship, and the bodies of dead soldiers on the ground near the ship. I saw the ship go away, getting smaller as it was going farther. The zombie slayer team approached me with news I wanted to hear. I stood up from my sitting position, and waited for them to get closer so that I could devise a plan for traveling in Africa.

"So I take it that you're all done?" I asked them, and they nodded in return. "Here's the plan for traveling in Africa." I started. "Since none of us are familiar with the land, we have to travel at all times. If we rest for even more than 12 hours, we can kiss the world goodbye."

I announced the plans of what we were going to do. "2 groups are all I'm asking so that we can investigate Africa faster. Group 1 is Kent, Dalton, Jack, Patrick, Alan, Aden, Chris, Nyquo, and Aaron. You will travel along the western border to the south and some of the mid western countries. Group 2 is me, Skye, John, Dakota, Reese, Grace, Jackson, Jounard, Thomas and Alexis. We will travel east from here and investigate along the eastern border and some of the mid-eastern countries. When both groups finished, we will meet in South Africa." We quickly got to our groups. "Because the number of people in each group is large, watch after each other at all times and keep each other safe. Be careful and good luck."

Group 1 made their move toward the western border while we made our way towards the eastern border. The decision that I had made was a risky one, but it would be faster for us to investigate the whole continent ASAP. "Hey Patrick," I said through my communicator. "What's up? We don't have all day, Phuoc." I tried to make it quick, but I didn't know what I wanted to say. "You're in charge while we're split here. Take care of them. Good luck." I told him, feeling confident in myself that Patrick would be able to lead the group. He wished me the same, and we moved on with our sub-mission.


	3. Decreased Firepower

My group and I have traveled for 3 days nonstop, and we are now in the middle of Algeria. "Ummm . . . does anyone have any knowledge on Algeria?" I asked my teammates. Everyone shook their heads. I contacted Patrick. "Hey Patrick, does anyone in your group know anything about Africa besides the countries?" I contacted Patrick through my communicator. "That's a negative, bro. Sorry," he apologized. I was disappointed. I didn't know anything about Africa, and no one else knew anything about Africa.

"I guess we have to depend on survival to explore these places," Skye said. "If we don't know anything about Africa, why do we even bother going to Africa in the first place?" Kat started to pace back and forth. "The only reason we are actually in this place to investigate Africa further. My goal is to help all places around the world and destroy all the zombies that roam these kinds of places." I explained. Dakota came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, hate to break it to you bro," he started. "But I'd say we are strangers to this whole continent."

Not knowing what to do now, we just sat around. I looked around in every direction around us, and noticed a village. "Hey guys, I see a village of some sort." I said. Reese, Dakota, Thomas, Jackson and Jounard stood up and looked in the direction I pointed, while Kat, Skye, Alexis and Grace just turned on the ground to look in the direction I pointed. "Awesome!" Skye jumped up and yelled in excitement. "When do we get to go there?" She asked curiously. She asked me over and over and over while jumping up and down. "We move now," I answered. "I'd say an estimate of 5 minutes if we sprint eh?" I saw Thomas nod. We packed our stuff and it took about a minute and then we sprinted as a team to the village that looked fine.

We entered the village, looking back and forth while also in front of us to make sure danger was nowhere near us. "Be careful, there could be infected animals or humans here," I warned my team. I heard the sound of firearms being prepared. I had my M16 ready to kill zombies. We walked a little farther, and discovered a body that lay in the middle of nowhere in the village. I approached it slowly, while my teammates watched out for me. I put my index and middle finger to the pulse on the throat of the body, and found it dead. "This one is gone," I said. I stood up and turned around, and that was when I discovered my mistake.

The dead corpse stood up and yelled into the air, startling me and my group. We turned around, and Grace took the first shot with her M107A, giving the zombie a bullet through the forehead. We lowered our firearms. "Dang, startled the shit out of me," Reese said. "Yeah, but look on the bright side," Thomas said. "We got company and more bodies to kill." I turned to face the direction that Thomas was looking, and it turned out to be in the direction of the entrance, where there was probably a couple hundred zombies rushing for us as well as zombified animals.

"Guys, fire at will now!" Jackson said. We all fired, although I was supposed to be the one to say that. Anyways, we fired upon that command: me with my M16, Skye with her G36, John with an unfamiliar assault rifle which was known as the tri-burst battle rifle, Dakota with his M107A, Reese with his

Spas-12, Grace with her M107A, Jackson with his AA12, Jounard with his . . ., Thomas with his . . ., and Alexis with her. These zombies were somewhat pale and brown at the same time. They weren't normal zombies. They were also moving really fast. "Ninja" would be the correct word to describe them, yet they weren't actually jumping around on the roofs nor doing what a ninja would do.

I shot zombies that moved back and forth in front of me. In doing so made me a vulnerable target because I was focused and determined to take these guys down without wasting a large amount of time. After spending about 2-3 minutes of sitting in one spot and killing zombies, I got jumped by 2 zombies: one was holding me back and the other trying to bite me. Using the arms of the restraining zombie as support, I jumped up and kicked the other one in the face, breaking its jaw. I then threw the other one over my shoulder and unloaded 3 bullets to the head of each zombie with the M16 that law right next to my feet.

The three girls were fighting in a group, one watching after the other, but Grace was in the back while Skye and Alexis was in front, considering Grace was the Sniper. Lead was being pumped into the zombies, and the three of them were busy with the zombies in front that the three of them were also jumped by zombies. Luckily, Thomas, Reece and Dakota were near, and blew the zombies' heads off, saving the three girls from dying.

Jackson and Jounard were in a corner, just blasting the zombies nonstop. Whenever one zombie would think that it is close enough to take a bite out of the living, it's body would be headless soon after that thought. Jackson's AA12 blasted through multiple zombies, but he got jumped by 10 zombies. Jounard on the other hand, tried to save Jackson by killing every zombie that had jumped Jackson. When he got to Jackson, it was too late. Jackson had suffered multiple bites.

By the time 10 minutes had gone by, there were only a few zombies left. "Guys, let's finish this!" I said. And together, the 6 of us blasted the remaining zombies, sending them to obliteration and peace. "Phuoc, we got a problem," Jounard told me. He led me to Jackson, where Jackson sat against a wall with his AA12 resting beside him. I saw multiple bites on his arms and legs. "How you holding up, Jackson?" I asked him. "Just end it already! I don't want to become one of them!" He told me. "I enjoy killing zombies as much as you, but I fear this is where my path ends. Phuoc, put a bullet through my head, and continue the mission." I took out my handgun, and my hand that held the handgun shook. I held it to his head, and he nodded. I pulled the trigger, dropped my handgun to the ground and cried.

"It's ok," Skye said. "You had to do it. It's not your fault, nor is it his. He asked for it, to be laid to rest. You laid him to rest rather than let his corpse roam around." Skye tried to comfort me. I stopped crying, and I looked at her. "It's going to be ok, Phuoc." She told me. I hugged her and more tears came out of my eyes. I then stood up, and walked to Jackson's corpse. I took the AA12, and dug it into the ground and planted it there. "Let's go. We have to move now before the lunch crew arrives." I said. "We already lost one member, and we can't lose another." I explained.

Together, we moved as a group out of the village and to our next destination: Libya. I keep my goal the same every time because I know I can improve on being a leader. Without this team I have today, I wouldn't be here in Africa, fighting the undead army and obliterating them from the face of Earth. Of course, Jackson will be remembered for his actions and his leadership. Though we've lost a member, we've yet to lose our morale and strength.


End file.
